


Always. Вечер на Пятой авеню

by mahune



Series: Always [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahune/pseuds/mahune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймстеп к "Always. Рассвет на Пятой авеню", или Как заняться сексом, когда у вас на руках трое младенцев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always. Вечер на Пятой авеню

— А вот здесь ваш папа первый раз меняет вам подгузники, — Джаред провёл пальцем по фотографии в альбоме. — Только посмотрите на его выражение лица: словно обнюхался дуриана. Но вы не думайте, что папа Дженсен не любит менять вам подгузники, просто он не ожидал тройной атаки.

Ри, Эй и Ноа внимательно слушали Джареда, хотя и толком ничего не могли разобрать на фото. Прошло три месяца с того момента, когда их четверых выписали из больницы. Малыши набрали вес и занимались всем тем, чем занимаются дети в их возрасте: спали, ели и пачкали подгузники. А ещё иногда, когда Джаред или Дженсен решали дать их попкам подышать, пачкали все поверхности, на которых оставались.

Дженсену пришлось вернуться на работу. Поэтому каждый вечер он с нетерпением возвращался домой, по дороге затариваясь смесями, присыпками и пелёнками. Несмотря на то, что первое время тройняшки очень плохо спали по ночам, Дженсена можно было назвать образцово-показательным папашей и заботливым мужем. Ночные бдения возле колыбелек он полностью взял на себя, не брезговал менять подгузники и даже с уморительным интересом использовал насадку на пылесос, чтобы избавить малюток от соплей. Кстати, видео, где Дженсен с воплем _«Офигеть!»_ первый раз услышал и увидел, как в соплесборник засасываются сопли, Джаред загрузил в «облако» и отправил родителям на забаву. Ещё были отрыжки на любимых штанах и галстуках. И ожоги на запястьях от слишком горячей смеси. В общем, чего только не было…

А не было у них только секса. Как так получилось, ни один из них не знал. Просто не хватало времени, было по горло забот. Ну и не из одного же секса должна состоять семейная жизнь.

— Как там Наф-Наф, Нуф-Нуф и Ниф-Ниф? — просунув голову в спальню, спросил Дженсен.

— Перестань их так называть. Они же не поросята, — обиженно просопел Джаред.

— Поросята-поросята. Такие розовенькие и упитанные. У рыжего козла и самки снежного человека только поросята и могли родиться, — прокомментировал Дженсен. Джаред насупился. — Да шучу я, перестань дуться. Как мелкие?

— Пока ваше рыжее величество не вернулось домой, всё было хорошо: поели, покакали и теперь слушают рассказы о своём папочке. Сегодня была сказка о принце и трёх уделанных подгузниках, между прочим. Очень увлекательная, могу сказать. Почти заснули. Иди в душ, а я пока их уложу.

— Не хочешь ко мне присоединиться, а, Джа? — приподняв бровь, поинтересовался Дженсен у Джареда.

— Я боюсь их оставить.

— Да ладно тебе, возьмём с собой радионяню. Не переживай ты так. Всего лишь минут десять — пятнадцать.

— Иди уже. Я подумаю, — поглядывая на детей, прошептал Джаред.

Дженсен вздохнул и начал раздеваться. Он и не заметил, каким жадным взглядом Джаред ласкал его обнажённую спину и после — подтянутую задницу.

Как только за Дженсеном закрылась дверь в ванную, и послышался звук бегущей воды, Джаред перенёс одного малыша за другим из кровати в их колыбельные.

***

Дверь в ванную даже не скрипнула, когда Джаред вошёл в наполненную паром комнату. Через запотевшие створки душевой кабинки он наблюдал за силуэтом Дженсена: тот, напевая себе что-то под нос, намыливал своё тело. Повернувшись к зеркалу и протерев его, Джаред всмотрелся в своё отражение. Ну что ж, ничего такого, что он не видел раньше.

Он медленно начал с себя снимать домашние штаны. За ними последовали и трусы с носками. Заправив непослушную прядь за ухо, Джаред открыл створку душевой кабинки и проскользнул к мужу.

— Что?.. — удивился Дженсен, когда его обдало прохладным воздухом. — Ты пришёл?

— Ну не мог же я не воспользоваться твоим предложением, — с придыханием ответил Джаред и опустился на колени перед Дженсеном. — Настало время для исполнения супружеского долга. Вдруг там у тебя всё сморщилось или вовсе отсохло и отпало, что я тогда буду делать, а?

— А ты проверь, — поддразнил мужа Дженсен и вильнул бёдрами.  
Джаред тут же вобрал в рот головку, блаженно закатив глаза и подставив макушку под бегущую воду.

— О да, детка, ты не разучился, — прошептал Дженсен, положив обе руки на голову Джареда, наращивая ритм. — Вот так, не стоит нежничать. Не сломаюсь.

— Угу, — послышалось снизу. Джаред продолжил ласкать языком член Дженсена, заглатывая как можно глубже. 

Правая рука Джареда мяла ягодицы Дженсена так жадно, словно он впервые дорвался до своего сокровища. Указательным пальцем левой руки он собрал пену, стекающую по бёдрам его мужа. И тут же Джаред намыленным скользким пальцем начал массировать напряжённый вход Дженсена.

— Хахапся, — пробубнил Джаред с членом во рту.

— Не могу, мне щекотно.

— Шешес нмогу.

Дженсен расставил ноги шире, позволяя пальцам мужа ласкать себя в самых интересных местах.

А Джаред всё кружил пальцем по сморщенной дырке, несильно надавливая, задевая ногтем, не забывая при этом насаживаться ртом на член. Позволив члену скользнуть в горло, Джаред ввёл кончик пальца в Дженсена. Тот только на секунду напрягся. И тут же расслабился и провёл рукой по щеке Джареда, тем самым показывая, что можно продолжать.

Палец нырнул глубже ещё на одну фалангу, лаская горячие гладкие стенки. Прикосновение к той самой точке заставило Дженсена подпрыгнуть от неожиданности, словно от электрического разряда. Движения бёдер Дженсена становились всё беспорядочнее, а палец, орудующий в его заднице, ещё быстрее приближал наступление оргазма.

— Эй, остановись, Джа, — попытался поднять мужа с колен Дженсен. — Давай продолжим в комнате. Хочу тебя всего. Хочу сделать и тебе приятно.

Джаред поднял на него затуманенный взгляд, не понимая, что от него хотят:

— Что? — переспросил он. — Ты не хочешь кончить?

— Хочу, но только не здесь. Как насчёт 69? И тебе, и мне?

— Даже так? А вытереться ты мне не дашь?

— Не дам, то есть дам, но только кое-что другое.

— Дам не дам… А кто меня вытирать-то будет? Ты, что ли?

— Ну я. Но не полотенцем, — подмигнул Дженсен и начал выталкивать Джареда из душевой кабинки. — И постарайся не разбудить трёх поросят!

— Дженсен! — прошипел Джаред. — Иди уже, папашка!


End file.
